The reversal of time
by Crusher9
Summary: Naruto,after ending his battle with Madara see's that all that he cares about is he turns back the pedestal of time with kyuubi's help and is determined to change his and his friends fate
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfic so please help and give good advise to is godlike in this story just to give you people a heads up and there will be minor Sasuke Sakura bashing.**

* * *

The ultimate battle was taking clangs of metal against metal could be heard and around the battle field corpses littered the ground,both of the Allied Shinobi force and the forces of Madara.2 warriors faced each other.

Naruto Uzumaki faced off against Madara Uchiha from the Uchiha had his Mangekyo Sharing-an blazing while Naruto was in tailed beast chakra cloak and was surrounded by orange knew that the end had both were exhausted and were panting they readied their final attackes in order to defeat each other.

"So it has come to this" Madara exclaimed." seems that this will be the final blow and i will destroy you Madara and bring peace to this land" Naruto remarked."You are truly a worthy opponent Naruto Uzumaki.I believe that your parents would have been proud of you for showing such stiff resistance to the almighty i am still stronger than you and will crush my true power!"Madara activated his Perfect Susanoo while simultaneously activating his sage of six and paths mode which he gained by absorbing the ten tales.

Naruto also decided to show his true power he dispelled clone which had been gathering sage marks appeared near his eyes and his eyes became frog also changed into his own sage of six paths mode which was granted to him by the sage of six paths himself as the reincarnation of his son ,the reincarnation of Indra,Sasuke had already fallen in battle against also activated his tailed beast mode and became one with Kurama who appeared on the battle feild incased in orange flames with Naruto standing inside him.

"So...it appears that you are ready jinchuriki of the nine is time to destroy you and this pathetic world and activate infinate ... LETS DANCE".Madara,after saying these words rushed at Naruto while Naruto too rushed second the two sides met an enormous energy was two sides were engaging in a barrage of Taijutsu,Ninjutsu and Fuinjustsu that Naruto had also was not brought in play by Madara as Naruto was not affected by it due to Kurama's two sides were a blur and were too fast for the naked eyes to Hatake could have followed this with his Sharingan but he too had succumbed to the wounds he got while facing Madara.

Then due to a particularly powerful encounter both skidded backwards away from each gave a chance for Naruto to prepare his most powerful was also advising Naruto how to proceed and both had decided to finish this with this one jutsu once and for all."SYNC WITH ME KURAMA" came the shout from Naruto while Kurama replied with a **"You got end this."**

While Naruto was forming his most powerful attack Madara was also preparing his was hands were flashing through handsigns and were a Naruto's attack was stood atop Kurama holding a large shuriken in the middle of which was a shuriken was white in colour and looked as though it was made by corner of the shuriken was a lightning ball much like the Rasengan in the second corner was a ball of water that also looked like the Rasengan in third corner had a ball of fire in it while the last had a ball of Earth and at the same time the wind shuriken was spinning in inhuman speeds in Naruto's hand making a loud shrieking noise.

After competing his justsu Naruto jumped from Kurama's back and threw the the same time Madara completed his jutsu and let loose.

" _FIRE STYLE:GREAT FIRE ANNIHILATION_ "

" _NINJA ART:TAILED BEAST PLANETARY RASENSHURIKEN_ "

Both justsu's met and a great power struggle eventually the shuriken enlarged itself to a propostourus size and overcame Madara's then exploded and Fire,Water,Wind,Earth and Lightning wreaked 10 seconds the jutsu stopped and the only thing left of Madara was a charred,tattered,burned,sliced and buried looked over the spectacle with a smile on his face and fell to the ground in had finally achieved his dream and brought peace to the shinobi suddenly he felt Kurama trying to establish a connection with him.

Kurama said **"NARUTO!DONT CELEBRATE TOO MUCH AND LOOK AROUND YOU!"**

Naruto complied and looked around and what he saw chilled his body as he saw Sakura's body which had a giant hole in it where her heart should have been and he saw Lee and Gai sensei,both of whom bodies were ash due to them opening the gate of death in order to defeat then he saw a sight that would have made him go 9 tailed corrosive chakra cloak of Kurama in an instant if Kurama was not his friend and was holding back the corrosive red saw the love of his life Hinata body was streaked with blood and her mouth was eyes did not posses light and her eyes were tear was soo saddened that he was close to committing scuicide and it was only Kurama who was holding him back.

 **"NARUTO...I AM VERY SORRY FOR YOUR ALL OF THE ALLIED SHINOBI FORCE IS EITHER DEAD OR DYING.I KNOW THAT YOU WISH TO GREIVE FOR THE LOSS OF YOUR WIFE WHO YOU MARRIED JUST A LITTLE WHILE AGO BEFORE THE WE CANNOT GREIVE NOW AS WE HAVE A JOB TO DO."**

"And what might that be." came Naruto's conceding tone "As i have clearly defeated Madara and now have nothing to do but look upon my beloved wife's face."

 ** _"_ NARUTO!LISTEN TO ME!WHAT IF YOU COULD REVIVE ALL OF YOUR MAKE THEM STRONG ENOUGH IN ORDER TO FACE THEIR ...WHAT IF YOU COULD TRAVEL THROUGHT TIME AND LIVE YOU LIFE OVER AGAIN" _._**

"Are you serious Kurama.I will live my life over again and correct my past i will get to see all of my precious people."Tears glistened in Naruto's eyes."Kurama i want to go back through time and save my precious people."

 **"** ** _T_ HANK GOD YOU UNDERSTOOD THAT CONSIDERING WHAT YOU HAVE IN YOU IS VERY SURPRISING** **"**

"Hey!I heard that."

 **"I MEANT YOU TO."**

 **"NARUTO YOU WILL RETURN TO YOUR LIFE WHEN YOU WERE JUST 11 YEARS OLD AND HAD FAILED THE GENNIN EXAMS FOR THE SECOND OF YOUR JUTSU'S AND ABILITIES WILL BE AVAILABLE TO YOUR PHYSICAL BODY WILL NEED !I WILL SEND YOU BACK IN TIME _"_**

 ** _"DEMON ART:TURNING BACK THE PENDULUM"_**

There was a flash of brilliant light and then all was dark.

Authors note:considering I'm new to this i think i did very well.I only dragged out the battle scene to show you guys the power of will arrive in leaf village after his second failure to pass early.i have already decided that this is a Hinata Naruto may or may not be a will be a little dark as he has to face all the prejudice against him and he is also the presumed dead last.


	2. Chapter 1:Abilities and Handicaps

**Recap:**

 **" NARUTO** **YOU WILL RETURN TO YOUR LIFE WHEN YOU WERE JUST 11 YEARS OLD AND HAD FAILED THE GENNIN EXAMS FOR THE SECOND OF YOUR JUTSU'S AND ABILITIES WILL BE AVAILABLE TO YOU BUT YOUR PHYSICAL BODY WILL NEED CONDITIONING!I WILL SEND YOU BACK IN TIME** ** _"_**

 ** _"DEMON ART:TURNING BACK THE PENDULUM"_**

There was a flash of brilliant light and then all was dark.

 **Continuation:**

Naruto sat up feeling as though he had taken too many soldier pills,which cause headaches to occur if they are tried to get off from the bed,in which he was lying on but he fell then realised that he had overextended his legs and that he was trying to walk like he was taller.

Then it suddenly hit was back in the rushed to the mirror to see if this was true and what he saw only conformed his belief.

" Kurama we are back in the past."Naruto tried to connect to the Demon Fox.

 **"FINALLY..I THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD NEVER GET YOU ARE IN THE PAST AND NOW HAVE THE CHANCE TO CHANGE EVERYTHING AND PREVENT ALL THE WRONG THINGS FROM NARUTO.I HAVE TO WARN YOU THAT YOU HAVE TO BE THE SAME BUFOON YOU WERE IN THE ACADAMY,ALTHOUGHT THAT MAY NOT BE HARD FOR YOU CONSIDERING YOUR SHOW YOUR TRUE CAN HELP HINATA WITH HER CONFIDENCE PROBLEMS AND CAN WIN THE SPARS THAT ARE NOT GRADED BUT NOTHING ELSE**."Kurama said.

"But why is that.i though that i would finally be able to show off my true power but now i will have to bear with Sasuke's attitude and Sakura's shrieking."Naruto exclaimed.

 **"SORRY THAT JUST HOW THIS YOU ARE ANYTHING BUT DEAD LAST THEN ALL THE TEAMS WILL CHANGE AND IT COULD BE THAT YOU WOULD NOT BE IN TEAM 7 WITH THAT EMO BRAT AND THAT FANGIRL"**.Kurama growled.

Naruto was outraged at this balant insult to his friends."Hey..I'll have you know that Sasuke teme and Sakura become very powerful shinobi"

" **EXACTLY ARE NOT THE SASUKE AND SAKURA YOU IS AT THE MOMENT A SELF-PROCLAIMED AVENGER AND ONE IS A FANGIRL**."

" i really hate you Kurama."

 **"HMPH..YOU WILL HAVE TO BEAR WITH THEM FOR 1 WHOLE YEAR AND TRY TO BRING THEM OUT OF THEIR SHOULD ALSO TRY NOT TO CHANGE ,I DO BELIVE THAT YOU CAN WEAR SOMETHING OTHER THAN THOSE ABOMINABLE ORANGE CLOTHES."**

"The colour orange looks good on i must agree that this is too much orange.I will be like a becon and stealth will be very Kurama,how bout i wear the clothes that pervy sage got look good on me and have less orange."

 **"ALRIGHT WILL WILL ALSO HAVE TO TRAIN YOUR BODY AS IT IS NOT UP TO STANDARDS AND CANNOT HANDLE THE USE OF POWERFUL JUTSU LIKE THE WIND STYLE:RASENSHURIKEN"**

"Alright Kurama i will do that."Naruto said.

Then Naruto henged into a random villiger as he did not want to be went into a clothing store and luckily found the clothes that Pervy Sage had bought he asked for the price he found that it was very cheap as no one in the village was buying quickly grabbed some of the outfits and bought them.

The next thing that he did was go to his usual weapon shop where he bought some kunai,shuriken and exploding was about to exit when he got a glimpse of something looked towards the eye catching piece of weaponry and found that it was a loved the look of had a ruby incased hand hold and the blade was extremely felt as if the blade was calling to inquired about it's worth from the shopkeeper and found that it was expensive as it was made from chakra conducting the price was high but Naruto managed to buy the blade.

It's scabbard was also very cool looking as it was also incased in again inspected the blade and found some words carved into the blade which were QUICK supposed that that was the name of the was also a fitting name as the blade was light and fast to grip was perfect in Naruto's hand and the balance was perfect.

Naruto inspected the other side of the blade where the words WILL OF STEEL were sword was truly made for. Naruto to wield as that was the key part of his will to never give up,meaning,a will of steel.

Naruto then went to test his where he was sure that no one would interrupt place was The Forest Of to the snake mistress of The Hidden Leaf Village and many dangerous animals and poisonous he reached there he went straight to a clearing which knew from the future.

He decided to test how much skills he still also knew that he would have to build up his reflexes again and his checked if he still had his skills from Kenjutsu that he had learnt from the Anbu Cat or otherwise known as Yugao who was the girlfriend of Hayate who had died in the chunin exams.

A leaf was falling down from a tree and Naruto found the leaf to be the perfect quickly performed the front slash,He stood up again and saw that the leaf was the the leaf split in two wait a clean and sharp slash in the looked at his sword in delight. He now knew for certain that this sword was special.

He switched to Ninjutsu and the first thing he did was make a his pleasant surprise it worked and he didn't even have to use a shadow clone which he did in his during the 4th shinobi war he had perfected use of Rasengan without a Shadow next checked if he could use Giant Rasengan and it also also checked if he could become a sage and that also worked.

After some time he concluded that he could use Rasengan and Giant Rasengan without shadow clone and could also use sage art:big ball style:Rasenshuriken and Sage art:ultra-BigBall Rasengan were out of his reach as if he used them then he would destroy his arm and even Kurama would not have been able to heal it.

He could also use almost all his elemental jutsu's and as he was a master of all elements,they were quite a some of his most powerful elemental jutsu's were also not available to he knew that the first thing that he had to do was to re-condition his physical body.

As today was an off day because he had failed the Genin exams he decided to start to get his body back into made 200 Work out were clones of his own creation which transferred the physical back to the user rather than the mental which took place with Shadow tasked 50 of them to run around The Forest of Death while 50 performed crunches.50 performed strength last 50 performed core exersices.

He then made 5 Shadow made a ring around him and started throwing Kunai and Shuriken at exersices was to help develop his reflexes and Naruto noticed that it was now dispelled his PhysicalClones but took it slowly in pairs of 20 as he did not want to feel his muscles also did not want to feel the pain of the Physical dispelled all of his shadow clones at once as he was quite used to them and the backdrops did not affect him.

He then decided to retire for the day and went back home but he Henged himself as he did not want to be mocked or belittled by the eventually reached his dispelled the Henge and went to his lied down and spoke aloud"Tommorow is gonna be the start of my new life."

 **Authors note:**

 **I know the chapter was small but this was just the first one.I only showed some of Naruto's abilities and handicaps and how he was going to over come them.**


	3. Chapter 2:A New Day

Naruto woke up to the sound of birds chirping and a very irritated fox bellowing at him to wake woke up with a start and saw the was 8:20 already so he was almost late for the acadamy.

Naruto lunged for his clothes,hurriedly put them on and attached his sword to his then jumped out of the window and ran at the speed of light to the Naruto reached there with 5 minutes to spare because of his inhuman speed,however he knew to keep up appearances and made sure that his speed was slow when he approached anyone who knew him.

He put up his goofy smile and walked into room quickly scanned the room and saw that almost all of the leaf 12 were already there such as Sasuke,Sakura,Ino, Hinata,Kiba and and Choji were not present at the supposed that they were slacking off as ,Neji and Tenten were not present as they had passed the exam yesterday.

Naruto after entering was about to greet had opened his mouth to speak when an annoying banshee like screech interrupted him.

"No Idiot!Before you ask,i will not go on a date with you"(As most people have already guessed this was Sakura.

"Hey but i did not even want to talk to you about going out on a date.I was just about to greet you."Naruto said.

" wish Naruto.I know you were going to ask me out."Sakura exclaimed.

"But i wasn't."Naruto declared.

"Dont lie Naruto i know what was the truth."

Sakura was about to punch Naruto in the head when she was grabbed from behind and her hand was stopped with an iron looked back to see Naruto had grabbed she looked forward to where Naruto was and there was nothing there.

"Do not hit me you will regret it."Malice dripped in his he wanted to let Sakura hit him for old times sake his training had kicked in and had Naruto not restrained himself Sakura would now be in pieces on the floor.

Naruto calmly let Sakura go and went to the last row to sit next to before sitting he asked Hinata if he could sit next to her.

"O..fff co.. can sit next to me."

"But...doo..not y...o.u wa..nt to i.n yo..ur u..su...al place.

"No Hinata why would I want to sit anywhere besides next to you."

Hearing this Hinata turned into a deep shade of red and fainted.

" as fun as it is seeing you stutter,faint and blush we will have to work on your self-confidence."

"Naruto you idiot what did you do to Hinata."Now it was Ino who was doing the screeching although it was nothing compared to Sakura's.

"I assure you Ino that i did absolutely nothing to Hinata-Chan."Naruto said in a concending tone.

"Oh so you expect that i would believe that Hinata fell unconscious of her own because you got a change of clothes does not mean that you can act all high and mighty like Sasuke-Kun!"Ino screamed.

"I assure you that is exactly what happened and am i not intittled to a change of clothes once in while."At this moment Naruto was extremely glad that he had put a Genjutsu on his sword because if his classmates had seen that they would have gone crackers.

Then Iruka,the class teacher came saw what was going on and used his Big head jutsu to enlarge his he screamed for all of them to take their to commotion both Shikamaru and Choji had also arrived.

Iruka then noticed Naruto.

"Hey Naruto i hope you are not felling down about your faliure in the test 't worry and work have to show commitment which you are already showing as for the first time after many long years you are actually on time!congratulations for this new achievement."

"Hey!By the way thanks Iruka sensei"

"No problem Naruto."

Anyway class get ready for roll call.

SOME TIME LATER:

After roll call Iruka had tought the class about Minato Namikaze,The fourth Hokage and how he had defeated the Kyuubi and saved the as Naruto,who already knew these stories was trying to sleep in the back of he class next to finally Naruto went into dream land Iruka noticed him and planned to do something about it.

Iruka threw the white chalk in his hand at full speed straight at Naruto's expected that Naruto would get hit,he would be startled and then mumble something about crazy teachers and then would try to go back to sleep he did not expect was for the chalk to be intercepted before it hit Naruto,and surprisingly it was Naruto himself who had done the reactions were lightning fast and the chalk was stopped right before it hit Naruto's held the chalk in his hand and returned it to Iruka after a apology to not sleep in class again.

Iruka was not surprisingly dumbstruck by the blonds ability and day passed similarly with Naruto looking as if he was listning while actually he was playing chess with Iruka announced that the class would now head to the practice grounds to train and spar.

Mizuki who was Incharge of these activities ordered everyone to perform the usual this they ran some laps of the the end when everyone was panting Naruto was not even breaking a training had been a breeze for him.

Then Mizuki lead them to the weapons the Kunai and shuriken throwing were practiced.A man sized figure had been made with the vital points being indicated as bulls usual Sasuke was first and hit 8 out of 10.6 were in bulls Kiba and then next was Hinata who despite her best efforts could only hit 5 because of her except 1 was a Bulls eyes.A way to go Hinata was heard from served to increase her was what Naruto was aiming for.

Them it was Naruto's weighed the shuriken in his threw 3 of them at in the in the Heard and one in the he deliberately missed the rest of them making him the dead last of the came the spars where as usual it was Naruto against Sasuke as the 1st match due to Naruto's pestering that he was going to put Sasuke on his place.

However this was not to be as this spar was graded so Naruto had to lose in order to be dead spar started and as usual Sasuke started to goad Naruto in order to draw him in and then finish with a counter for Sasuke Naruto was not at being ignored he lunged at Naruto but Naruto was too fast for he dodging and when Mizuki was about to proclaim the match as a draw "I forfeit as I have exhausted myself and do not hv was shocked,no more than Sasuke who was amazed at the dobes speed but then catogriezed it as a fluke as no one could stand up to though haughtily.

The next match was Hinata against some unknown acadamy student who she beat easily but still apologized for hitting also kept encouraging Hinata throughout the tha match Naruto moved in to give congratulations but Hinata sensing Naruto at such close proximity ,promptly chuckled and as the acadamy day was over he decided to drop Hinata off at the Hyuuga compound.

While he was on the way he was chased by some angry villagers who wanted to know why the Demon filth was holding the Hyuuga heiress so carefully in his thought that he was trying to current her while some saw the blush on Hinata's face and knew that love was at work.

Naruto did not recieve a warm welcome at the Hyuuga guards attempted to attack him but he slipped past sneaked into Hinata's room using his stealth skills which had developed after years of laid Hinata in her bed and then vanished without a trace.

He go to his apartment after facing difficulty from the knew that he would have to do something about idea took form in his mind.

"Hey Kurama i think its time we informed someone of out presence so we can have more freedom."Then he chuckled people thought the Demon was at work and ignored him which suited Naruto's needs perfectly fine.

#########################

 **Authors note:**

 **Sorry that i have not updated for a while but i have a valid my religion there is a month where you have to be absolutely devoted to no laptop ipad or i couldn't write.I am not free even now but i am taking a break and decided to write another quick you like are welcome as well as constructive ,be happy be safe and above all worship God,and dont forget to review.**


End file.
